dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Fusions
=Fusion= The joining of two individuals' physical bodies to form a single being. =Types of Fusion= Fusion Dance The Fusion Dance is a precise sequence of poses and movements that allows two individuals to combine their physical bodies into a single being. The fused being has a synthesis of the personalities of those involved, with sometimes unexpected results. This method of fusion was first used by the Natamoru (Metamori in the English Dub), who taught Goku the technique. In order to successfully fuse, both individuals must be roughly the same size, and have the exact same ki level at the time of fusion. If any movements performed by one person are not symmetrical to the person they are fusing with, the result will be an obese fusion with a very low ki level. If the movements are exact but the timing of the movements differs from the person that is being fused with, the result is an extremely underweight fusion, also with a very low ki level. Sometimes the fusion may not work at all depending on certain elements like un-equal ki levels and lack of mental focus. The Fusion Dance creates a being that resembles both people pre-fusion, but can have a dominant side in both their behavior or appearance. The fused being is generally dressed in Natamoru-style clothing. This fusion style's limitations reside in its extreme use of energy and its lasting of exactly half an hour (actual time may vary depending on how much power is used during the time fused). There is no way to cancel or terminate a failed fusion before its entire duration is complete. After a successful fusion is made, the people fusing must wait a full hour to perform the fusion again. However, in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, Goten and Trunks somehow de-fused themselves after accidentally fusing into Fat Gotenks. *Dance Steps 1. Each character stands two places from each other, side to side. They hold their arms out so each person's arms point away from their partner, palms open and facing forwards. 2. While saying "Fuuuu..." each person shuffles their feet sideways towards their partner. Both people must take exactly three steps at this time. While doing so, each person swings both arms over their head so each of the two sets of arms point to their partner's. 3. Then, while saying "sion..." each person swings their arms across their body, turning them so their palm faces the floor and closing their fists. At the same time, they must bring outer leg up so it is at a right angle, with their shin facing their partner and their foot level with their knee. 4. Finally, each person shouts "Ha!" and leans their torso over so it is slanted towards their partner. They bring their arms up over their head so they point "upwards" (in relation to themselves) with their index fingers out. They must then fully extend their outer legs. At this point each person's fingers should touch their partner's fingers. If both characters do this exactly right, the fusion will be successful. Both people must mirror these poses exactly, so it is important to practice to get the timing and movement speed in sync (note that when Goku and Vegeta fuse as Super Saiyan 4's, that their tails are perfectly matched as well). Known Users *Goten+ Trunks = Gotenks *Goku + Vegeta = Veku (Fat Gogeta) *Goku + Vegeta = Gogeta *Tien + Yamcha = Tiencha (Playable in Budokai 2) Potara Earrings The Potara fusion earrings allow for a fusion that is similar to the Fusion Dance, but has no time limit; this also makes the effects, for the most part, permanent. Each individual puts an earring on the opposite ear than the other. This fusion creates a new body that resembles both characters pre-fusion, but can have a dominant side both visually and in attitude. The physical appearance of both individuals combine, including the clothing and hair. No requirements like the ones used in the dance (identical power levels and similar physical build) are necessary for the earrings. Potara Earring Fusion is a property of the Supreme Kais, and is used by the following: Known Users * Supreme Kai + Old Witch = Old Kai (Permanent) * Supreme Kai + Kibito = Kibito Kai (Permanent) * Goku + Vegeta = Vegito(Permanent But Reversed within Majin Buu's body) * Goku + Hercule = Gokule (Unkown, Playable in Budokai 2) * Dende + Goku = Denderot (Unkown) Old Kai states that this is the "proper" way to fuse, implying that the Fusion Dance is inferior in its final product. Yuugou A special technique unique to the Namekians, it is more of an assimilation than a fusion, as one Namek absorbs the energy, strength, memories, and intelligence or thought pattern of another. Both participants must willingly consent to fuse in this manner and usually the pair agrees to the stronger of the two to serve their body as the host. The agreed host places his hand over the chest of the other and through unknown thoughts, a flash merges them. The effect of this fusion is permanent. A group of Namekians on their home planet. ... This technique was used twice in the series; in both cases Piccolo took the role of the absorber. The first time, Piccolo absorbed Nail, the last warrior-class Namekian, before fighting Frieza; the second time Piccolo absorbed Kami before fighting Imperfect Cell. On both occasions, the new Piccolo was strong enough to match or possibly beat the current villain. In Super Sonic Warriors, Piccolo absorbs King Piccolo (making him truly complete). The absorption is enough to increase his strength to the point of being equal with Super Buu. Absorption Absorption is a bit different from Fusion, as it usually involves the consumption of an individual, as opposed to a sharing of power. This is done by Cell and Buu. Cell uses his scorpion-like tail to absorb a helpless victim, while Buu uses his flesh to do the job. A similar technique is used by Naturon Shenron to take control of a body and multiply its natural abilities for his own destructive use. Androids 19 and 20 also employ a form of absorption, though theirs only absorbs energy from a target, rather than the target's entire body. Metamorphosis Very different from the Fusion Dance and Potara Earrings, one fighter molds himself into the other's body, making him stronger. This is performed by Uub and Buu to fight Baby. =Origin of fused names= In most cases of fusion, the two combined characters' names are themselves combined to create a new name for the single fused character. Names of fused characters * Vegeta and Kakarotto (Kakarot, Goku's birth name) = Vegito (Potara Earrings) * Vegeta and Goku = Veku (failed fusion Dance) * Goku and Vegeta = Gogeta (correct Fusion Dance) * Goten and Trunks = Gotenks * Abo and Kado = Aka Goku mistakenly calls the merging of Piccolo and Kami "Kamiccolo", while Piccolo mistakenly calls the fusion of Goten and Trunks "Trunkten". The fusion of Supreme Kai and Kibito is not given a new fusion name (and also does not speak with the traditional dual-voices in the anime); this character is called both "Kibitoshin" and "Kibito Kai" in official Japanese and American merchandise after the series' end. Within the North American releases of the series, a major inconsistency is held with the name of Goku and Vegeta's Potara Earring Fusion, Vegetto. With both FUNimation's and Viz's logical localization of Kakarotto to Kakarot/Kakarrot, the emphasized "to" syllable from the original romanized spelling makes little sense to include in a localized fusion-character's name. FUNimation's original spelling of the name can be seen as Vegetto (in old merchandise such as the PlayStation video game Final Bout), and later standardized to Vegito; no attempt to explain the name is over-analyzed in the English dub's dialogue. On the other hand, to explain the origin of the name, Viz's translation of the manga renames the fused character Vegerot (pulling in their localization of Kakarrot). Fused Warriors often tend to refer to their Fusees in third person (ex: Gogeta saying "I am neither Goku nor Vegeta, I am the instrument of your destruction!") possibly because they have their own personalities and consider themselves a completely different being. It could also be possible that Vegito, since his personality appears to take a bit more after Vegeta's, thinks of Goku the same way Vegeta does. However, Vegito obviously retains feelings for both Goku and Vegeta's families. =Imaginary fusions= The Budokai series of video games features two imaginary ("What-If?") fusions. Yamhan (Tiencha in non-Japanese releases) is a dance fusion between Tien and Yamcha. In a brief scene in the bonus stage of Z World (based on another of Toriyama's works, Neko Majin Z) featured exclusively in the Japanese version of Budokai 2, Goku meets Tien and Yamcha (who then fuse together) on the gameplay board. Gotan is an potara fusion between Goku and Mr. Satan (known as Gokule in non-Japanese releases of the game, using Mr. Satan's name in the edited FUNimation reversioning, Hercule). Gotan is actually based upon a scene from the anime where Goku has to choose with whom to fuse with before Vegeta arrives (thus forming Vegito, instead). The choices include Dende (which would form Denderotto) and Mr. Satan (which would form Gotan). A Piccolo-Goku fusion was made imaginary when Goku and Piccolo demonstrated the motions for fusion. In Dragon Ball Z Budokai, there was one quick fusion in a "What-If?" Sequence, wherein Cell attempts to absorb Android 18, only to have Krillin shove her out of the way. This results in a Cell who takes on the stature of a "Cell Jr." body with Krillin's black and orange color scheme, Xiaolin forehead dots, and the Turtle school symbol across his back. Budokai 2 also features imaginary absorptions for Super Buu. In the game, Buu can use his absorption technique as a normal attack capsule. If successful, Buu absorbs a random character, giving him a new appearance and some of that character's attacks. While he can use his canon absorptions of Gohan and Gotenks, he can also absorb Frieza (giving him Frieza's purple studs and Death Ball finisher), Cell (giving him Cell's black chest stud and green spots as well as the Spirit Bomb), Vegeta (giving him Vegeta's Buu Saga blue muscle shirt and Final Flash attack), and a two-for-one absorption of Tien and Yamcha (giving him Tien's Cell Saga green sash, Yamcha's scars, and both Tien's Volleyball Fist and Yamcha's Sōki-Dan attack). Buu never absorbed these characters in the original manga or anime. In the game Jump Superstars, Piccolo uses the fusion dance to fuse with Dr. Mashirito, a villain from the manga Dr. Slump (also written by Akira Toriyama), in a "tag attack". This resulting character yells at his opponent to deal damage. In 1995, Weekly Shonen Jump (issue #13) began a contest where fans were encouraged to come up with their own "dream fusions". To get fans started, Akira Toriyama drew a picture of a theoretical fusion of Piccolo and Krillin. The result was a small warrior featuring Piccolo's ears and Krillin's body structure. Written in the text is the explanation, "Piccolo + Kuririn?! Could his name be "PIRIRIN"?!" =See also= *Fusion dance *Fusion Category:Techniques